It can't rain all the time
by Chrisi
Summary: Was war wirklich zwischen Albert Wesker und Ada Wong? Hier ist ihre Geschichte! Enjoy!


OK, Resident Evil gehört nicht mir, und ich habe nicht vor irgendwelches Geld aus dieser Geschichte zu schlagen. 

Die Beziehung zwischen Ada und Wesker hat mich lange beschäftigt, und schließlich hat sich eben diese Geschichte in mir festgesetzt. Ich musste sie schreiben.

Die Songtexte die in dieser FF vorkommen sind von Jane Siberry, Nightwish, Bon Jovi und den Bee Gees! (Was für eine Mischung!)

Die Handlung in der Gegenwart ist ein anderes Ende für Code Veronica (Ich weiss, dass dort nur Chris und Claire da sind, doch Leon musste ja dazu, sonst gäb's ja keinen Sinn!) und der Flashback ist nach RE 2 anzusiedeln!

So, jetzt wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen, und bitte reviewen, ja? Ihr macht mich damit wirklich glücklich! *smile*

****

It can't rain all the time

We walk the narrow path beneath the smoking skies sometimes,

you barely tell the difference between the darkness and light

do we have faith in what we believe?

The truest test is when we can not what we can not see

I hear pounding feet in in the streets bellow

And a woman cried

and and the children moaned,

there is something wrong.

It's hard to believe that love will prevail

It won't rain all the time,

the sky won't fall forever

and though the night seems long

your tears won't fall forever.

When I'm lonely I lay awake at night

and I wish you were here

I miss you...

can you tell me

is this something more to believe in

or is this all there is??

And the pounding feet in in the streets bellow,

and and a window breaks,

and and a woman falls,

there is something wrong.

It's hard to believe that love will prevail...

Last night i had a dream:

You came into my room.

You took me into your arms whispering and kissing me

and telling me to still believe

the very emptiness of the burning seas

against which we see our darkest decides,

until i felt safe and warm

i fell asleep in your arms...

when i awoke i cried again for you were gone...

can you hear me??

Sie stand leicht schräg in ihrem kurzen roten Kleid. Ihr Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet, ihr Gesicht blass und leblos doch ihre Körperhaltung zeugte von Entschlossenheit und ihre Hand war fest um die Waffe geschlossen, die sie mit gestrecktem Arm auf Leon richtete. 

"ADA?!" Leon's Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick der jungen Frau. Sein Blick ging von ihr zu Wesker, der mit verschränkten Armen ein Stück hinter ihr stand. Seine Augen hatte er hinter einer dunklen Sonnenbrille verborgen. 

"Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" Er ballte die Fäuste, wollte auf Wesker zugehen, doch Chris hielt ihn mit festem Griff zurück. "Nicht Leon!" Claire sah ihren Bruder von der Seite an, sie kannte ihn gut...wohl besser als irgendjemand anders auf der Welt und so spürte sie die Wut...den Hass, der in ihm brodelte und beim kleinsten Anlass zum Ausbruch kommen würde... blanker Hass gegen seinen früheren Vorgesetzten. 

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Weskers Gesicht aus als er sah, wie Leon sich nur schwer zurückhalten konnte. Offensichtlich genoß er die Situation ungemein. 

"Oh, sagen wir ich habe sie etwas "überredet", so dass sie gerne auf meine Seite zurückkam nachdem du sie...wie soll ich sagen...vom rechten...von meinem...Weg abgebracht hast!" Seine Worte wurden von einer ausladenden Geste begleitet, bevor er seine Arme wieder vor der Brust verschränkte und den Kopf mit einem höhnischen Grinsen senkte. Ein dumpfes, leises Lachen wurde hörbar. 

Verachtend und ungläubig blickte Leon Wesker an, als dieser aufsah. Er realisierte erst jetzt die ganze Bedeutung von Weskers Worten.

"Zurückkam..."

"Ganz recht..." Wesker sah den jungen Mann mit gespieltem Mitleid an, "Oh, heisst das du hast bis heute nicht begriffen, dass Ada nichts als einer meiner Handlanger ist?" Er seufzte gespielt resignierend und ging ein paar Schritte während er bedauernd den Kopf schüttelte. "Und da musst du es so erfahren..." Er sah auf mit einem Triumph in den Zügen, der Leon so wütend machte, dass er noch einmal versuchte auf Wesker loszugehen. Doch Chris reagierte: 

"Leon, lass dich nicht provozieren!!! Er setzt es doch darauf an!"

"Ada, bitte! Wach auf aus diesem Albtraum! Er benutzt dich doch nur! Er benutzt dich nur!" Ein erneuter, verzweifelter Versuch...

Weskers leises, höhnisches Lachen erfüllte die Nacht und Adas Augen füllten sich bei diesem Klang unwillkürlich mit Tränen...

****

  
I always told myself  
I would regret this day  
That I would fall apart  
And watch you walk away  
That you would cry out loud  
And I would stand aside

Hope rides on  
But I'll go anywhere  
Yes, I'll go anywhere with you

This is the danger zone  
This is where I came in  
They know not what they do  
Forgive them of their sins  
They know they cannot take away  
What you have given me  
  
Time has gone  
But I'll go anywhere  
Yes, I'll go anywhere with you...

__

~~~ Ihr Kopf schmerzte und ihr ganzer Körper schien zu brennen...es war nur Schwärze um sie...und in ihr. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Augen zu öffnen eine Kraftanstrengung darstellte, die sie momentan nicht bewältigen konnte...war sie tot? Alles, an was sie sich noch erinnerte war Leon's Frage: "Wer bist du?" Der Schmerz, den sie bei dieser Frage empfand...dann nur noch Dunkelheit als ihre Hand seiner entglitten war...

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie Stimmen, die über sie zu sprechen schienen...die eine Stimme kannte sie, die fremde davon sprach nun den ersten für sie verständlichen Satz.

"Sie kommt langsam zu sich. Es hat funktioniert, sie wird wieder ganz gesund."

Quälend war der Versuch die Augen zu öffnen, und als sie es ein Stück weit geschafft hatte, brannte ihr das grelle Neonlicht im Raum so sehr in den Augen, dass sie sie unter einem Stöhnen schnell wieder schloss...erneut versuchte sie es, und dieses Mal mit Erfolg.

"Willkommen zurück unter den Lebenden, Ada." Sofort wusste sie wem die bekannte Stimme gehörte, so dunkel und überheblich als wäre sie nicht von einem Menschen, sondern von einem Wesen...ein Wesen, das die Grenzen des Vorstellbaren bereits überschritten hatte...weit überschritten...

"Wesker?" Sie sah zu ihm auf, ihre Hände krallten sich in das Laken, das ihren Körper bedeckte. Ihr Atem ging unwillkürlich schneller. 

"Ganz recht..." Er trug seine Sonnenbrille sogar hier in diesem Raum und sein Grinsen drückte seine Befriedigung über ihre Ungläubigkeit unverhohlen aus. "Wir sollten reden, Ada!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Mit einem leisen Geräusch fiel die Tür ins Schloss...er war fort.

Sie atmete erleichtert aus...wie war das möglich? Was machte sie hier? Sie sollte tot sein!

Aprupt setzte sie sich auf, bemerkte erst jetzt die Infusionsschläuche in ihrem Arm. Sie wusste nicht recht warum, aber auf eine unheimliche Weise ergriff sie Panik beim Anblick der fremden Flüssigkeit, die unaufhaltsam in ihren Körper floß. Ohne darüber nachzudenken riss sie sich die Schläuche mit einem Ruck heraus. Den Schmerz fühlte sie kaum, blitzschnell hatte sie sich im Bett aufgesetzt und die Beine über die Bettkante geschwungen. Sie wollte hier raus. 

"Hey, so geht das aber nicht!" Ein Mann im weißen Kittel kam angerannt und hielt sie fest. Sie wollte sich wehren, doch bevor sie dazu in der Lage war, begann sich der Raum um sie zu drehen, schwarze Flecken blitzen vor ihren Augen auf und sie sackte nach vorne. Der Mann drückte sie zurück in die Kissen. "Schön langsam! So eine Auferstehung von den Toten ist kein Spaziergang." Sie wehrte sich nicht, als er sie wieder zudeckte, sie fühlte sich wie benebelt. Leise murmelte sie: 

"Wo bin ich? Was...was ist passiert?"

Der Mann nahm ihren Arm und untersuchte die Wunden, die sie sich selbst zugefügt hatte. 

Ich bin Doktor Barker...schön, dass sie mir meine Arbeit abnehmen wollen, aber das hätte ich mit Sicherheit besser gekonnt!" Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und desinfizierte die blutende Wunde. "Und zu der Frage was passiert ist, kann ich nicht viel sagen: Sie hatten wahnsinniges Glück...Wesker wollte, dass wir ihr Leben retten..."

Dieser letzte Satz versetzte ihr ein einen heftigen Stich in der Magengegend.

"Wesker..."

Baker blickte auf und sah in ihren starr geradeaus gerichteten leeren Blick als sie den Namen wiederholte. Ohne weiter darauf zu achten fuhr er dann fort.

"Ja, offensichtlich wollte er sie nicht tot sehen...und zu der Frage wo wir hier sind: Das sollten sie ihn selbst fragen." Er klebte ein Pflaster auf ihren Arm und half ihr, sich auf zusetzten. 

"Trinken sie das, das wird ihren Kreislauf stabilisieren." Er reichte ihr ein Glas mit einer milchigen Flüssigkeit. Sie roch an dem Gebräu.

"Sie können es ruhig probieren," meinte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen, offensichtlich amüsierte ihn dies alles hier und sie fragte sich unwillkürlich was dieser Baker wusste, was sie nicht wusste, "es ein Kreislaufmittel, das man schon Kindern verabreicht." Er stand auf und ging zu einem kleinen Tisch, wo er begann herum zu hantieren. 

Sie nippte erst, dann trank sie den bitteren Saft aus. 

"Er erwartet sie." Baker sprach ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen. Sie blickte ihn fragend an.

"Diese Tür hinaus und die Treppe hoch. Es gibt nur einen Raum zu dem dieser Gang führt." 

Wesker wollte sie sehen...sie wollte nicht sofort zu ihm...sie konnte es nicht. Sie musste erst ihre Gedanken ordnen, verstehen was hier vorging! Eben war sie noch tot und nun das. Er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet...warum? Sie wusste, dass Weskers Handeln immer nur seinem eigenen Zweck diente...etwas wie Gefühle erlaubte er sich niemals...er brauchte sie nicht...bewundernswert.

"Er mag es nicht, wenn man ihn warten lässt." Diese Worte rissen sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Dort drüben in der Kabine liegen ihre Kleider, ziehen sie sich an!"

Sie schluckte und stand auf. Noch wackelig auf dein Beinen ging sie zu der Kabine. Sie hatte keine Wahl...

But when they threw me out to lions

Noone saved me as I fell from your grace

And noone wrote me new lines

For what I said wrong 

What I did wrong I could not erase

This is real life

This is real love

This is real pain

That much I´m sure of...

Es war duster in dem Gang, den sie die Treppe hinaufging. Er war nur schwach von wenigen eisernen Leuchtern erhellt...sie fühlte sich unwohl. Was erwartete sie dort oben? Wusste er es? Wusste er von Leon? Nein, wie sollte er denn auch...da war ja nichts...nur ihre eigenen dummen, albernen Gefühle für einen Mann, der sich wahrhaft um sie sorgte, sie beschützt und ihr vertraut hatte...aber tat Wesker das nicht auch? Sie blieb einen Moment stehen. Erstens um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, und zweitens um die Gefühle zu unterdrücken, die in ihr hoch zu wallen begannen. Vertrauen...Nein, Wesker war anders...wenn er ihr Leben rettete, dann aus reinem Eigennutz, wenn er sich um sie sorgte, dann um sein Ziel zu erreichen, aber Leon...Leon Kennedy hatte sie beschützt weil er ihr vertraute...weil er sie mochte, das hatte sie in seinen Augen lesen können. Hatte sie sich das nicht immer gewünscht?

Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und schüttelte den Kopf...'Reiss dich zusammen...du bist kein dummes Schulmädchen also benimm dich nicht so.' Sie ging weiter.

Ihr Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen als sie vor der geschlossenen Tür stand. Sie schluckte und hob die Hand um zu klopfen...

"Komm schon rein!" Sie zuckte zusammen als sie Weskers Stimme dumpf von drinnen vernahm. Schnell legte sie die Hand auf die Klinke, und trat ein. Einen Augenblick stand sie nur in der Tür und betrachtete ungläubig den Anblick, der sich ihr bot: Gerade noch in einem hochmodern eingerichteten Krankenzimmer befand sie sich nun in dem großen hohen Raum, der ihr bereits als Weskers Arbeitszimmer bekannt war. Hier in diesem alten Herrenhaus war sie ihm das erste Mal gegenübergestanden, hatte den ersten Auftrag von ihm angenommen...und hatte so ihr Schicksal besiegelt...

Sie sah sich um: große Fenster zierten die linke Seite, die bis zur Decke reichten, schwere Vorhänge aus rotem Samt verdeckten ein Teil der Aussicht. Einige Meter vor ihr stand ein großer Schreibtisch aus Eichenholz und ein Lehnstuhl stand dahinter, der ihr den Rücken zudrehte. Überall an den mit Holz verkleideten Wänden hingen Gemälde mit finsteren Darstellungen aus den Epochen der Gotik und des Barock. An der Decke hing ein großer Lüster, der allerdings nur wenig Licht in das Dunkle Zimmer warf. Draußen war Nacht...tiefe dunkle Nacht.

"Willkommen zurück Ada..." Der Lehnstuhl drehte sich plötzlich und Wesker blickte sie mit undurchschaubarer Miene an. Er trug eine schwarze Hose und ein graues Seidenhemd, das nicht ganz zugeknöpft war. Die Beine übereinandergeschlagen, mit den Ellenbogen auf den Armlehnen abgestützt und die Finger ineinander verschränkt saß er da. Die Sonnenbrille lag vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch.

Ada war nicht fähig auch nur einen Ton herauszubringen, also schwieg sie. 

"Komm näher und nimm Platz!" Er stieß sich mit den Händen ab und stand schnell auf. "Möchtest du etwas trinken?" Er ging mit geschmeidigen Schritten, die Ada an eine Raubkatze erinnerten, an ihr vorbei zu der Hausbar am anderen Ende des Zimmers und sah sie fragend an. Sie musste sich zwingen ruhig zu atmen...sein Duft, zu ihr getragen durch den Lufthauch, der sein Vorbeigehen verursacht hatte...seine Präsenz allein...

"Ich möchte nichts, danke..." Sie straffte die Schulter und ging zum Sofa, das Wesker ihr zum Sitzen angeboten hatte. Sie schlug die Beine übereinander. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie, wie er sich Eis in ein Glas tat und dann Whisky eingoss...alles mit unglaublicher Sorgfalt.

"Du hast versagt, Ada..." 

Die Worte kamen so unvermittelt, dass sie einen Augenblick brauchte um den Sinn zu verstehen, doch dann trafen sie sie so hart, wie es eben von dem blonden Mann beabsichtigt war. 

"Ich hatte das G-Virus!" Ihre Stimme war kalt, nach außen wirkte sie ruhig und obwohl sie wusste, dass es keine Sinn hatte, versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen.

"Aber du hast es dir wegnehmen lassen!" Er drehte sich um und kam drohend näher. 

Sie blickte einen Augenblick zu Boden als suchte sie dort die richtigen Worte, schließlich sah sie auf. Er stand über ihr, blickte kalt auf sie herab...seine Augen, wie die einer Schlange, einem Raubtier auf Beutejagd...es wartet ab bis zum richtigen Moment und schlägt dann gnadenlos zu. 

"Ja, ich konnte es ihnen nicht bringen...aber..."

"Ja?" unterbrach er sie.

"...warum haben sie mich gerettet...ich war tot..."

Hatte sie bisher zu Boden geblickt, sah sie nun auf als sie sein verächtliches Lachen hörte. Er entfernte sich schlendernd von ihr als er sagte:

"Oh, nicht ganz...aber ich gebe zu: Ohne mich wärst du es jetzt, ja."

Sie schluckte schwer und stand auf.

"Dann muss ich mich wohl bei ihnen bedanken." Es war eine Feststellung mit regloser Miene. Er sah zu ihr.

"Ja." Er tat als überlegte er, dann ein Nicken, "Ja, ich denke das wäre angebracht." Das Whiskyglas immer noch in der Hand kam er auf sie zu. 

Tapfer hielt sie seinem Blick stand als sie sagte: 

"Ich danke ihnen." Unvermittelt fügt sie hinzu: "Was für ein Nutzen hat es für sie, dass ich noch am Leben bin?" Sie wollte sich Ohrfeigen für diese bissige Bemerkung, doch sie meint bei ihren Worten einen Anflug von Erstaunen in seinen Zügen zu erkennen, und das gefiel ihr. 

"Oh, meine Liebe, ich weiss schon was ich tue, sei dir dessen sicher!" Er stand nun direkt vor ihr, sie konnte ihn riechen...ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. ‚Törichtes Kind,' schalt sie sich, ‚törichtes Kind, warum gerade ihn? Warum muss er es sein, für den du solche Gefühle hast...' Ohne dass sie es wollte, kam ihr plötzlich Leon in den Sinn. Leon mit den klaren warmen Augen, dem aufrichtigen Blick und der ehrlichen Zuneigung, die er offensichtlich für sie empfunden hatte... ‚Warum muss es Wesker sein...warum gerade er?'

Sie schluckte, versuchte das Gefühl zu ignorieren, dass sich dank Weskers Nähe in ihrem Magen ausbreitete. Sie konnte ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen, sie wusste, dann würde sie die Kontrolle über sich verlieren...wäre ihm wirklich hilflos ausgeliefert und schwächer, als sie es sowieso schon war. Sie wusste nicht ob es Sinn hatte die Kälte beizubehalten...sie meinte zu spüren, wie sein stechender eisiger Blick sich in sie bohrte, bis in die Tiefe ihrer Seele und er sah, was sie wirklich empfand...sie fühlte sich nackt...schutzlos...ausgeliefert, wie sie sich vom ersten Augenblick in seiner Nähe gefühlt hatte...

"Du wirst mich nicht mehr enttäuschen, nicht wahr?" Seine Stimme klang gefährlich leise...fast nur ein Flüstern...sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrem Haar, dann seine Hand, die sie an der Schläfe berührte...ganz leicht. Sie wagte nicht zu atmen, alles was sie konnte war den Kopf zu schütteln...nein, noch einmal würde sie nicht versagen. 

Seine Finger strichen über ihre Wange bis zu ihrem Kinn, wo sie einen unendlichen Moment verweilten, um es dann fest zu umfassen. Sie schrie leise auf, als Wesker ihr Gesicht grob anhob damit sie in seine unmenschliche Augen sehen musste. Sie wünschte er würde den Griff lockern...es tat höllisch weh...

"Nicht wahr?" Dieses Mal ein Fauchen...drohend, beängstigend...Sie versuchte noch einmal den Kopf zu schütteln.

"Nein...ich...ich..." Sie hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. "...werde mich ihres Vertrauens würdig erweisen...Sir..."

"Gut..." 

Sie wagte nicht noch länger in seine goldenen Schlangenaugen zu schauen...ihr Blick ruhte auf seinem Mund, der sich nun zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln formte. Die Hand um ihr Kinn lockerte sich. Sie sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie spürte wie seine freie Hand sich um ihre Taille legte und sie zu sich zog. Körper an Körper...und plötzlich Mund auf Mund...unvermittelt hatte sich seine Hand in ihren Nacken gelegt, sie zu sich gezogen...seine Lippen...ihr Körper brannte vor Verlangen als sie ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper schlang.

Wesker legte seine Hände auf ihre Taille, fuhr ihre Seite entlang zu ihren Brüsten und wieder zurück immer noch wild küssend... 

Kapitulation...

...wie jedes Mal musste sie aufgeben...wie jedesmal gab es nichts, womit sie sich gegen das Gefühl in ihr wehren konnte...sie wusste, dass dies hier nichts mit Liebe zutun hatte...es war die Befriedigung, die sie beide brauchten. 

Doch sie wusste, ihm würde das genügen...ihr nicht. Nach dem Höhenflug würde der Absturz kommen, der alles noch schlimmer machen würde...der Schmerz in ihr, die Liebe in ihr und diese Leere, die nur er ausfüllen konnte, und es niemals tun würde. 

Wesker strich ihr kurzes Kleid nach oben, dann hob er sie hoch, so dass sie mit ihren Beinen seinen Unterleib umschlang. Feuer in ihr...das drohte sie zu verbrennen...Ohne von ihren Lippen abzulassen durchquerte er den Raum bis zu der Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes. Sie krallte sich in seinen Haare, wollte ihm so nah wie möglich sein...

Mit dem Fuß stieß er die Türe auf und legte sie auf das riesige Himmelbett, das fast den ganzen Raum ausfüllte. Seine großen kraftvollen Hände öffneten ihr Kleid...hastig zog sie ihm das Oberteil aus der Hose um seine Haut spüren zu könne...er lag halb auf ihr, und obwohl in ihr wie jedesmal wieder ein Stück mehr zerbrach, hatte sie nur ein Gedanke: Diese Nacht sollte niemals vergehen...

Er hatte ihren Mund freigegeben und liebkoste nun ihren Hals und ihr Dekolleté. Sie lag da, alles was sie wollte war seine Berührung...die Welt um sie versank, nichts war mehr wichtig, nichts mehr von Bedeutung...nur noch Leidenschaft...unbändige Leidenschaft...

Come wet a widow`s eye  
Cover the night with your love  
Dry the rain from my beaten face  
Drink the wine the red sweet taste of mine

Come cover me with you  
For the thrill  
till you will take me in  
Come comfort me in you

For me  
For you  
Time devours passion`s beauty  
With me  
With you  
In war for the love of you  
Tonight any dream will do

Not a world but your fine grace  
Seduction in sleepwalker`s land  
November dressed in May on your face  
Holding us now the lovecropper`s hand

Come cover me...

__

Sie erwachte langsam aus ihrem Schlummer. Sie war allein...spürte den Wind auf ihrem nackten Oberkörper und öffnete die Augen. Nur mit einem weißen Leintuch bedeckt, fröstelte es sie. Sie blickte auf, und sofort sah sie ihn... 

Nur mit seiner schwarzen Hose bekleidet stand er an den Rahmen des offenen Fensters gelehnt da, sah hinaus in die Nacht und rauchte eine Zigarette. Das helle Licht des Vollmonds ließ seine Haut blass, unwirklich, ja fast unmenschlich erscheinen...sie konnte den Blick nicht von ihm wenden. 

Ganz ruhig lag sie da, wagte nicht sich zu bewegen und betrachtete eine Weile das Spiel seiner kräftigen Rückenmuskeln bei jeder seiner Bewegungen. Schließlich wanderte ihr Blick zu seinem Kantigen Profil, wie er immer wieder die Zigarette zum Mund führte und mit unglaublicher Sanftheit den Rauch in die Dunkelheit hinaus blies...er sah nachdenklich aus...ein seltsames Bild wie sie fand...so anders...oft hatte sie sich schon gefragte ob es den Wesker noch gab, der geboren worden war und aufwuchs, der zur Schule gegangen war und sich schließlich für seinen Weg entschieden hatte... Welches war der wirkliche Wesker? Wo war der Mann, der so hieß bevor der Virus seinen Körper unverwundbar gemacht hatte? War noch etwas von jenem Menschen übrig? 

Manchmal...ja, manchmal dachte sie, ihm ganz nah zu sein: Wenn sie nach dem Liebesakt beieinander lagen...wenn sie hörte wie sein Atem wieder flacher wurde, sich sein Herz beruhigte und sie ihm durch sein Haar streicheln konnte...er fast hilflos in ihren Arme lag. Wenn ihre Herzschläge im Einklang gingen, sie zutiefst verbunden waren und sie sein entspanntes, schlummerndes Gesicht betrachten konnte. Diese Momente liebte sie. Doch sie dauerten nie lange an, und wie sehr sie auch versuchte es zu unterdrücken: Das Gefühl ihm unterlegen zu sein, nur als sein Spielball zu dienen, kroch auch in diesen Augenblicken in ihr hoch. Er hatte sie in der Hand...ihr Leben und ihre Seele gehörten ihm. Eine Handbewegung von ihm und alles konnte vorbei sein...

Noch einmal blies er den Rauch aus, dann warf er den Rest der Zigarette aus dem Fenster. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, ließ sie dort ruhen und stützte sich mit dem angewinkelten Ellenbogen am Rahmen ab. So blieb er unbewegt stehen, nur ab uns zu blinzelte er...seine Augen waren anders...ruhig, er schien nicht so unnahbar wie sonst. Es schien fast als könne man dieses mal etwas in seinen Augen lesen, als stände da ein Wesker, bei dem, wie bei jedem anderen Menschen auch, die Augen der Spiegel der Seele waren. 

"Es muss ihn noch geben..." Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, was sie laut ausgesprochen hatte. Sie schien ihn aus Gedanken gerissen zu haben, denn er sah schnell zu ihr hinüber. Was war das für ein Gesicht in das sie da blickte? Es war...wärmer als sonst. Es war Wesker...doch, was da in seinen Augen lag, war nicht die Kälte und Gefahr, sie sonst von ihnen ausging. 

"Was?" Da war nicht der übliche Zynismus, der sonst in seiner Stimme lag, und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, gab sie der Hoffnung, die in ihr aufkeimte nach:

"Der wirkliche Wesker...es gibt ihn doch...oder?"

Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, als sie voll Schreck feststellt, dass seine Augen wieder zu denen wurde, die sie kannte: Ein gelbes Funkeln und mit zwei Schritten war er bei ihr am Bett, umfasste mit eisernem Griff ihren Hals und zog sie nach oben. Sie wollte aufschreien, doch er drückte ihr die Kehle zu, so dass sie es nicht konnte. Alles was ihr blieb war mit ihren Händen zu versuchen seinen Griff zu lockern...vergebens...eine Eisenklammer.

"Nein! ICH bin der wahre Wesker! Die Macht, die ich nun habe, war es wert das letzte menschliche zu Verbannen! Hättest du nur einmal die Chance diese Kraft zu spüren, würdest du denken wie ich und ebenfalls nicht mehr an deinem unnützen, bemitleidenswerten menschlichen Leben hängen! Ich bin der Beweis dafür, was möglich ist, wenn man sich keiner Grenze fügt!" Sie musste ihn direkt ansehen...ihre Lungen brannten, schrien nach Luft und vor ihren Augen tanzten bereits schwarze Punkte, doch das alles nahm sie nicht wirklich wahr...viel schlimmer war der Schmerz tief in ihrem Innern, wo gerade die letzte Hoffnung in tausend Splitter zerberstete und nichts zurückließen als eine Leere, die schlimmer war als alle bisher gefühlten körperlichen Schmerzen...

Mit einem verächtlichen Laut und einem angewiderten Blick ließ er sie aprupt los, sie fiel zurück auf die Matratze, von wo aus sie seine schnellen, sich entfernenden Schritte hörte. Ada zuckte zusammen als die Tür ins Schloss krachte...spürte, wie Tränen in ihr aufstiegen und sich schließlich ihren Weg hinaus bahnten...ein lautes Schluchzen erfüllte den Raum als sie sich in dem großen Himmelbett klein zusammenkauerte...

"Aber...ich liebe dich doch..." ~~~

This is real pain

These are real tears

These are real fears inside

That I can´t hide...

This is real life

This is real love

These are real wounds I´m bleeding from

And I realize this is real

"Sie hat dir wohl den Kopf verdreht, was?" Das dunkles Lachen hallte durch die Nacht, doch Leon versuchte es zu ignorieren. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt Ada, die immer noch unbewegt dastand.

"Ada, ich bitte dich!!!! Warum arbeitest du für ihn? Er ist ein Monster!"

"HÖR AUF!" 

Leon schrak zurück...Ada's Stimme klang hysterisch und schrill. Von einem Moment auf den anderen hatten sich ihre Gesichtszüge komplett verändert. In ihren Augen stand pure Pein hinter den glänzenden Tränen und ihre Lippen bebten.

"Er hat sie unter Kontrolle! Diese Schwein ist zu allem fähig!" Verächtlich blickte Chris zu seinem ehemaligen Vorgesetzten, doch dieser blieb völlig unberührt, nur ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte seine schmalen Lippen. 

"Nein..." Ada wendete den Blick nicht von dem ungläubig schauenden Leon. "...ich arbeite freiwillig für ihn...gerne für ihn..." , fügte sie hinzu.

"Aber...aber warum?" 

"Das...das ist nicht wichtig..." Sie hatte Waffe etwas sinken lassen, da sie nun traurig zu Boden blickte, und Leon sah seine Chance. Er ging auf sie zu, doch sie bemerkt seine Bewegung und sofort war sie wieder voll konzentriert.

"Bleib stehen! Keinen Schritt weiter!"

"Ada, bitte..."

"Es hat keinen Sinn Leon...deine Worte sind vergebens...bitte, mach es nicht noch schwerer. Ich hab meinen Weg selbst gewählt. Es gibt keine Abzweigung. Ich habe keine Wahl mehr und...wahrscheinlich hatte ich niemals eine..." 

Sie standen sich gegenüber und sahen sich an...beide mit Tränen in den Augen...es war etwas besonderes zwischen ihnen gewesen, das wussten sie beide, doch ihnen war auch klar, dass es nichts mehr gab, das ihr Schicksal zum Guten wenden konnte...Ada fühlte wie es sie innerlich zerriss und sie sah Leon an, das es für ihn mindestens genauso schmerzhaft war... 'Warum kannst du nicht IHN lieben?'

"So, und da wir nun die Formalitäten geklärt hätten, können wir ja zum Wichtigen übergehen." Wesker klang noch immer amüsiert und ging mit langsamen, schweren Schritten auf Chris zu. "Wir haben noch eine Rechnung offen..."

"Ja...das haben wir..." Chris presste die bitteren Worte hervor. Es war Zeit diese Sache ein für alle Mal zu beenden.

"Chris nein!" Claire hielt ihren Bruder am Arm. "Du hast keine Chance gegen ihn! Es hat doch so keinen Sinn."

"Ich..." er kam nicht mehr dazu seiner Schwester zu antworten, da eine riesige Druckwelle sie alle erfasste und zurückschlug. Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend. Hart schlug Chris auf dem harten Beton auf und es dauerte eine Weile bis er wieder bei Sinnen war. Schnell rappelte er sich auf und half seiner Schwester wieder auf die Beine. Plötzlich sah er eine junge Frau auf ihn zulaufen:

"Jill???"

"Du musst mir für die Aktion ewig dankbar sein, mein Lieber! Und jetzt raus hier!" 

"Aber..." Chris sah sich um: Der Platz war nun durch eine mannshohe Wand aus Feuer geteilt. Auf der anderen Seite sah er Wesker, der bereits wieder fest auf beiden Beinen stand, das Gesicht zu einer höhnisch grinsenden Maske verzerrt. Neben ihm stand Ada, sie schien am Arm verletzt zu sein...

"CHRIS!" Weskers Stimme klang herausfordernd. "Du scheinst einmal mehr davon zu kommen!" Die Augen des Blonden waren zu zwei funkelnden goldenen Schlitzen geworden, sein Mund ein gehässiges Grinsen. Chris konnte sich nicht beherrschen, blitzschnell griff er nach seiner Magnum, zielte auf Wesker und...schoß.

"NEIN!!!!" Ada hatte Chris Aktion beobachtet...ihre Reaktion darauf war etwas, das nur von ihrem Innern gesteuert war; sie wusste, das es richtig war, als sie vor Wesker sprang...unglaublicher Schmerz durchfuhr ihren gesamten Körper. Die Kugel, die für Wesker bestimmt war raubte ihr die Luft und fast den Verstand, als sie sie durchbohrte. Sie hörte Leon verzweifelt ihren Namen rufen, spürte Arme, die sie auffingen, als sie, durch die unglaubliche Durchschlagskraft der Waffe, nach hinten flog. Einen Moment wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen, doch sie zwang sich, der Versuchung sich einfach forttreiben zu lassen noch einen Augenblick zu widerstehen. 

Sie sah Leon hinter der Feuerwand...weinte er...ja...es waren Tränen, die sie sah...er weinte...um sie...

"Nicht Leon..." ihre Stimme war schwach. "Nicht weinen! Nicht um mich...ich...ich habe mein Schicksal selbst gewählt...so...wollte ich es..." 

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

"Warum für ihn? Warum für Wesker?" Seine Stimme brach. Leon formulierte die Frage aus, die sie schon so lange quälte...

"Es...es tut mir...so leid...Leon...danke für...alles..."

Wesker...sie blickte auf...sah in seine Augen...seinen goldenen Augen. Er hielt sie im Arm, ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Schulter. 

"Ja...warum für mich? Diese Kugel hätte mir nichts anhaben können...das weißt du..." Seine Stimme...immer noch dunkel, nicht menschlich und doch...wärmer... 

Sie musste lächeln. Warum durfte sie dieses Gesicht erst jetzt sehen? Jetzt, da sie sterben würde? Warum sah sie erst jetzt den Wesker, den sie so liebte? Sein Blick war betroffen, ungläubig...verstört...

"Weil ich..." sie musste es jetzt sagen, denn sie wusste, es war ihre letzte Möglichkeit. "Weil ich...sie..." Sie hob die Hand, was eine unglaubliche Kraftanstrengung bedeutete und strich ihm sanft über die Wange, und durch den Ansatz seines Haares. Sie musste ein Schluchzen unterdrücken um den Satz zu beenden. "...dich...liebe..."

Sie blickten sich direkt an. Seine Augen waren klar...sie wusste nicht, ob es wirklich Zuneigung war, die sie in ihnen las, oder ob es nur das Hirngespinst einer Sterbenden war, doch sie wollte gerne an die Erfüllung ihres Traumes glauben. Langsam unter einem liebevollen Lächeln, das sie trotz der bitteren Tränen fertig brachte, schloß sie die Augen als sie fühlte, wie seine große Hand sich um ihre Schloß und er sie mit dem anderen Arm an sich drückte. Das letzte was sie fühlte waren seine Lippen auf ihrer Stirn bevor Dunkelheit...süße Finsternis...sie forttrug...in eine andere, vielleicht bessere Welt...ein letztes, leises Flüstern:

"Wesker..."

And you took me into your arms whispering and kissing me

and telling me to still believe

the very emptiness of the burning seas

against which we see our darkest decides,

until I felt safe and warm...

I fell asleep in your arms.

Es war als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Chris, Jill, Claire und Leon starrten alle auf das Bild, das sich hinter der Feuerwand bot. Wesker hatte Ada's toten Körper an sich gedrückt, hielt den Kopf gesenkt, dann langsam, quälend langsam hob er ihn, sah die junge Frau in seinen Armen noch einmal an. Langsam strich er über das blasse, lächelnde Gesicht...

"Chris...was ist das?" Jills Stimme bebte. Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Der Anblick eines offensichtlich trauernden Wesker war so unheimlich, dass sie unwillkürlich nach Chris Hand griff...war das da der Wesker, den sie alle hassten?

Die quälende Stille wurde jäh durch Weskers Stimme unterbrochen.

"Chris..." er spukte den Namen aus. Langsam sah er auf. Seine Augen funkelten wieder gefährlich, hasserfüllt...abgrundtief böse. Er stand auf und hob Ada auf seine Arme. Ihr Körper hing schlaf herunter, nur ihr Kopf lag immer noch an seiner Schulter...war ihm zugewandt. "Wir sehen uns wieder...ganz sicher. Und dann, dann wirst du bezahlen, das schwöre ich." 

Wesker stand inmitten des Feuers, mit racheheischenden, funkelnden Augen, Adas Körper auf seinen Armen; dann drehte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ging, bis die Flammen ihn und Ada vollständig verschlungen hatten...keiner wagte den Blick von der Stelle zu wenden, an der die beiden verschwunden waren.

Never gonna find somebody like you:  
Beauty with a brain and a body too.  
I could never make a move on a woman that leads me on.  
She's got a little bit of something for everyone.  
It's a little too late and the wolf is on the run

Claire griff nach Leons Hand, der, mit tränennassen Wangen ins Feuer starrte.

"Wir müssen hier raus...bitte...komm..." Selbst den Tränen nahe, fiel es ihr schwer zu sprechen.

"Deine Schwester hat recht...komm Chris..." Jill sah zu dem jungen Mann auf. Auch er blickte ins Feuer, starr, ohne Regung. Sein Blick war undurchdringlich.

Schließlich ließ er sich von der jungen Frau mitziehen...

Sie waren entkommen bevor alles in die Luft geflogen war. Chris saß am Fenster des Helikopters und sah hinunter in die Flammen, die in einer riesigen schwarzen Rauchwolke endeten...war er darin umgekommen? Lebte Wesker noch oder hatte er mit Ada den Tod gefunden?

Er wusste, niemals würde ihn dieses Bild loslassen. Dieser Wesker...dieser menschliche, trauernde Wesker. Er hatte niemals geglaubt, dass es ihn noch geben würde...was hatte er einst aus Weskers Mund vernommen: 

‚Natürlich bin ich nicht mehr menschlich, doch sieh die Macht, die ich gewonnen habe!' 

"Oh Wesker..." Es schmerzte...

Jill sah zu ihm auf, während sie nach seiner Hand griff.

"Hast du etwas gesagt?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, sah starr und ausdruckslos hinaus.

"Nein...nichts..."

Er, Chris Redfield, hatte Ada getötet...er hatte die Kugel abgefeuert...sinnlos war es gewesen, und nun noch umso mehr. 

Hatte es noch eine Chance für Wesker gegeben? Hätte Ada etwas erreichen können oder war die Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand wirklich nur vergeudet? Weskers Gesicht...seine Reaktion...es war wirkliche, aufrichtige Trauer...Schmerz gewesen, was sie gesehen hatten. Vielleicht hatte es noch Hoffnung gegeben...vielleicht wäre es möglich gewesen, doch mit Adas Tod war es vorbei und es gab kein Zurück. Wesker hatte ihm ein Versprechen gegeben, das er einhalten würde, falls er noch am Leben war. 

Hatte es jemanden gegeben, der ihn hätte auf den richtigen Weg zurückbringen können? Ada Wong...wer hätte es auch ahnen können? Wer hätte auch jemals gewagt daran zu glauben...

We walk the narrow path beneath the smoking skies sometimes,

you barely tell the difference between the darkness and light.

Do we have faith in what we believe?

It won't rain all the time,

the sky won't fall forever

and though the night seems long

your tears won't fall forever...

But it's hard to believe that love could have prevailed...

Christine Schoch Juli 2001

Ich würde mich über Reviews sehr freuen!!!


End file.
